


The Power-less

by sparklytrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Original Fiction, Superpowers, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklytrash/pseuds/sparklytrash
Summary: A story about a girl who lives in a highly technologically developed time in which 98℅ of the human population is born with a superhuman ability. Anaya Coltec is part of the 2℅ born without. This is a story about a girl who struggles to be like the rest after being born with the greatest disadvantage. Her idea goes even further beyond her expectations...





	

The sound of water running from a faucet. Water droplets gently hitting the metal basin and the intermittent disruption of the flow. Her mother placing utensils and plates and other similar things in cabinets and drawers. These sounds escaped from the kitchen mixing with those of a blasting TV in the living room.

There sat a small girl with chestnut hair no more than 10 inches away from the screen. With a vibrant smile she absorbed every little detail of what was happening in front of her.

"Oh my goodness! And look at that he's brought out yet even more children!" The woman energetically shouted with amazement into a foam microphone while a fire raged on behind her.

"Saving... What is it?– 200 children now from the fire that broke out just 20 minutes earlier!" Several people were gathered as the focus of the camera shook and zoomed in on a man who emerged from the fire–holding piles of children on his back and in his arms.

"A-and t-that's all of them!! Incredible-" the girls eyes sparkled  as she turned to her mother and smiled brightly.

"Mommy! I know what I want to be when I grow up!" Anaya shouted at her mother through the window connecting the two rooms. Her mother jumped at her daughters sudden outburst and gently turned the faucet off.

"And what would that be, honey?" She spoke softly with a gentle smile spread across her lips. With an excited finger the small girl pointed toward the TV with a mesmerizing smile.

"I want to be a hero, too!"  
Her mothers eyes widened as her smile faded. The plate she grasped in her hand fell to the floor and shattered loudly as her face contorted.

"... I-I'm... I'm s-sorry.... Anaya...." Her mother cried as she put her hands to her face and rushed out of the kitchen and cradled her daughter, still smiling vibrantly.

It wasn't as if Anaya didn't know she was never gonna develop abilities. She just thought that she could still be a hero even without having an ability.

"... M-mom, why're you... Apologizing...?" Her small voice shook as she sat there with her arms at her side being squeezed by her mothers embrace. Her smile faded and she began to cry along with her. No, mom, that's not what I wanted you to tell me...

"C-can I n-not be a hero anymore...?" her voice cracked as she nuzzled her face into her moms shoulder before beginning to convulse with sobs.

### \- 9 years later -

Anaya Coltec, 13 years old, is a freshman in highschool now. As she walked down the hall it appeared almost as if there was an invisible barrier surrounding her, keeping people within a 2 foot distance from her. She walked with her school tablet in hand and felt the occasional glance, being judged...

"...hahaha.... Shhh, pfft-shhh... Watch this..." A girl whispered softly to her group of friends before tiptoeing behind the small silent girl. Invading her bubble undetected. The girl placed her fingertips on Anaya's lower back. And shoved.

"-Ah!" She slammed into the ground causing commotion in the hallway to quiet down a considerable amount. Her tablet flew out of her hand and spun across the ground away from her. A foot clamped on her tablet, stopping its movement.

"Oh! I think you dropped this. Are you okay?" A sarcastic voice came from the girl who reached for the tablet under her foot. She held it out as if she were kindly handing it back to the fallen girl.

 _Ugh, Veronica Jaden_....

Anaya then heard the snickering of the other girl from behind her. She slowly propped herself up on one knee as she reluctantly grabbed the tablet from her hand.

"Where's my thank you?"

"..." Anya stayed silent. The girl behind her started snickering once more. This time drawing Anaya's attention.

"... I have always wanted to ask..."  
Anayas eyes narrowed.

"... How does it feel to be..." The girl began to smirk.

"...Power-less..."

Anaya twitched at the word... This word that just about ruled her life. It felt like the whole school laughed along with her. Anaya quickly pulled herself to her feet and continued on walking.

... _Power-less_

 _I hate that word.._.

* * *

 

The door clicked as she gently closed it behind her. The school tablet clattered as she tossed it onto the nearest desk. A crack. Visible on the screen. She kicked her feet, throwing her shoes off. The loud bang they made as they hit the wall startled her brother next door.  
On her tippy toes she did a small twirl and with her arms extended out to her sides. She slowly leaned back, bouncing onto her bed. She let out a big sigh as she lay there, repositioning the pillow under her head.

... _Power-less_...

She suddenly rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

_Ugh... That word again..._

She moaned into the pillow and kicked her legs out of frustration. She turned her face out of the pillow and sighed once more. She peered across at the pieces of technology and supplies strewn about her desk.

" _C-can I n-not be a hero anymore?"_

Anya sits up from her bed. Strides over to her desk, plops into the seat and continues to work on the unfinished project left on her desk.

_I won't give up on my dream just yet!_


End file.
